Where You Are
by Takeru Kitty Coconut
Summary: [Takari] A Better Version of one of my other fics. Enjoy! Some Yolei bashingesque


Hikari stood backstage, peeking out through the curtain. What a turnout she thought. The house was packed┘literally. I never realized Yamato▓s band had gotten so popular Continuing to let her eyes wander around the crowded room, she could only laugh at the sight of, who else, but Jun Motimiya, being dragged away by security┘for attempting to break into Yamato▓s dressing room!

The day was Saturday, February 14┘a day American▓s called ⌠Valentine▓s Day.■ Lately, it had also become quite popular in Japan. It was a day to spend with the one you love the most and enjoy your relationship. In honor, Yamato▓s band was having a special Valentine▓s Day concert. The finale song, which was in English, required a female voice, and since Yamato▓s band had no girl in it┘he had asked his little brother▓s best friend, Hikari, to sing the duet with him. She had openly accepted, since Hikari absolutely loved to sing. The fact that her older brother, Taichi, had pushed her into accepting helped, too.

This was why she was backstage at the concert, looking out into the crowd of people who, moments from now, she would be performing in front of. Surprisingly, she wasn▓t at all nervous. More like upset. The one person who she had hoped to be out there for her tonight wasn▓t able to come┘.

--Flashback--

⌠What do you mean, you▓re going away for Valentine▓s Day?■ Hikari asked in shock. ⌠You know that▓s the day I get to perform with Yamato▓s band!■

He only looked at the ground. He couldn▓t bear to look at her; he felt guilty enough already.⌠I▓m sorry. I▓m going to visit my Grandmother that week┘please don▓t be mad.■

Hikari sighed, ⌠I guess I can▓t be too mad┘but you▓ll certainly hear from me as soon as you get back,■ she added, trying to lighten the mood. He pretended to laugh nervously, knowing she was kidding.

⌠I guess I better look out, then!■ He replied in a joking manner as well. They laughed a little more, and then she had to go home.

⌠Want me to walk you home, Hika?■ he asked, using the nickname only he and Tai could ever get away with calling her without ending up ▒missing▓ the next morning.

⌠No, that▓s ok.■ She replied, trying her very best not to sound as hurt as she felt.

⌠All right. See you later.■

⌠Bye, Takeru■ She replied. Then, he did something that surprised both of them┘he bent down and softly kissed her cheek. Both of them blushed, then he quickly turned, and walked away, leaving her dumbstruck at what had just happened┘

--End Flashback--

Hikari smiled softly at the memory. She and Takeru had been close ever since they had met when they were 8 years old. Most little boys her age at that time still believed in cooties, but Takeru obviously was more mature than that. The two became fast friends as they obviously had a lot in common. As their adventures grew, so did their friendship. A bond formed between them that could have put her brother, Taichi▓s, and his girlfriend, Sora▓s, relationship to the test. Over time, she grew a crush on her blonde ⌠protector.■ Over more time┘it developed into more┘.

Coming back to reality, Hikari noticed that Yamato▓s band was right in the middle of their second-to-last song of the night. That means she would be up next. Looking out into the crowd once more, Hikari could see all of her friends in the audience as well.

The first pair she spotted was Taichi and Sora. Who could miss that clump of brown hair? The two were obviously enjoying the concert, but were whispering back and forth about something, occasionally chuckling. Hikari wondered what it was all about.

Sitting right next to them were Mimi and Koushiro┘the most unlikely couple on the face of the planet┘no┘GALAXY. Surprising everyone, including himself, Koushiro had asked Mimi out not two weeks after she had moved back to Japan. Even more surprising, she had readily accepted. Not surprising, however, they apparently ⌠broke up■ and ⌠made up■ about once every two weeks. As of the day of the concert, they were right in the middle of another breakup, but had agreed to come and behave, seeing as Hikari would be in it. They were chatting occasionally with each other, and apparently enjoying the concert.

Glancing around the room a bit more, Hikari spotted Jyou, Iori, Daisuke, and Miyako all sitting together. None of them were with anyone, seeing as they were single. Jyou was just too busy with studies, and Iori was still too young. Daisuke wasn▓t really like by too many of the girls at their school. Studying Miyako a little more closely, Hikari noticed she was staring at another couple in the room. Following her gaze, Hikari▓s eyes came to rest on the final two people of their group, Ken and J.C.

Hikari▓s smile only grew wider as she watched the two from behind the curtain. They were holding hands, and J.C.▓s head was rested on Ken▓s shoulder. From Hikari▓s point of view, it looked like she was singing along to the music. Ken was smiling at her every so often, and when he did, she always seemed to know as she returned the gaze and smile tenfold. Ever since the Christmas Dance last year (A/N- a story I▓m currently working on and will have posted within a couple weeks), the two have grown inseparable. Poor Miyako, Hikari thought, All that time having a crush on him, just to find he was in love with someone else the entire time. It was no secret that Miyako hated J.C., but she did her best to hide it.

On her part, Hikari couldn▓t help but be a little jealous of J.C. herself. After all, J.C. had someone special who loved her back. Hikari only wished she did, too.

She snapped out of it just as Yamato▓s band finished the number, and came backstage while the set was being put up for the final song of the night. It was all well-rehearsed- Hikari would start off with the first verse on stage by herself, and would be joined by Yamato as soon as his part began

⌠Ready, Hikari?■ Yamato asked, as the set was put up.

⌠I guess.■ She replied, ⌠Can I ask you a quick favor?■

⌠Sure, what?■

Hikari told him of her idea. He gave a huge grin, and tried desperately to hold back laughter.

⌠Sure, that▓s fine with me.■

⌠Thanks, Yama!■ She exclaimed, giving him a quick hug, before preparing to walk out onto the set.

As soon as she walked away, Yama burst into laughter. ⌠This is going to work out even better than I had planned.■ He said to himself. Making sure Hikari was out of sight, he went about fixing up the little surprise he had in store for her┘.

As the crowd settled down for the final number, Hikari confidently walked out onto the stage, a smile on her face. The background was a lovely ⌠snowy day■ scene┘the band was hidden in the shadows with the background singers, as to not take away from the two main performers. The purpose was to give a wintry-feeling, since that was what Valentine▓s Day was usually described as in America

Hikari had gone to Mimi for advice on what outfit would be most appropriate for a Valentine▓s Day concert. Mimi seemed almost too ready with an ensemble for her. She choose a wide-shoulder, long-sleeved white shirt with a line of small, red hearts going across the front of the shirt, and a pale-pale (almost white, but not quite) pink skirt reaching to her knees, with a single red rose along the left side. Red high-tops adorned the outfit, and Mimi had pulled Hikari▓s hair back with a white headband, leaving two strands in front of her face free to fall. She matched, yet at the same time contrasted, with Yamato▓s Band Uniform of Red and White (⌠Men Don▓t Wear Pink■ was one of the things they had argued over the discussion of costumes during dress-rehearsal). She didn▓t look at all like a young girl who was up on stage because she ⌠had connections■┘she looked like a beautiful young woman who belonged up there.

⌠Hi, everyone,■ Hikari began the little speech she had asked Yamato if she could say before beginning the song, ⌠As you know, my name is Kamiya Hikari. Before beginning the final number, I▓d like to take a minute to dedicate this song to a very special friend of mine, who means more to me than he knows, and who I wish could be here tonight with me, just as most of you all are with the ones you love┘.■ She finished. Numerous applause eruped as the first notes to the introduction of the song began┘.

There are times I swear I know you're here I forget about my fears Feelin you my dear

Watchin over me My hope sees What the future will bring When you wrap your wings

And take me where you are Where you and I will be together Once again, we'll be dancin in the moonlight Just like we used to do And you'll be smilin back at me Only then will I be free When I can be, where you are

Expecting to hear Yamato▓s voice at this point, Hikari was surprised to hear a voice other than the one she had been rehearsing with for the past three weeks. Turning around, she was shocked to see┘Takeru appearing from off stage and singing instead, a huge grin never leaving his face:

And I can see your face Your kiss I still can taste Not a memory erased

Collecting herself in time, Hikari partially recovered from the shock of seeing him performing with her to catch her next part

Oh, how I see your star Shinin down on me

Closing her eyes, Hikari decided to enjoy the moment: she and Takeru, performing together┘.

And I'd do anything If I could just, be right there where you are

Their voices went well together as they repeated the chorus together as a duet.

Where you and I will breathe together Once again we'll be dancin in the moonlight Just like we used to do And you'll be smilin back at me (you'll be smilin back at me)

Only then will I be free Then I will be free, so take me where you are

Now baby there are times when selfishly I wishin that you were here with me So I can wipe the tears from your eyes and make you see

Hikari then noticed something┘Takeru was staring into her eyes the whole time while singing the last few lyrics┘she had seen that look before┘it was the same look Ken had given J.C. the night of the dance┘.

That every night when you are dreamin I'm here to guard you from afar And anytime I feel in love I'll close my eyes and dream of where you are

At this point, the two really got into the song; they had practically forgotten they were up on-stage, and were singing to each other now:

┘where you are

Where you and I will breathe together Once again we'll be dancin in the moonlight Just like we used to do And you'll be smilin back at me (you'll be smilin back at me)

Only then will I be free Then I will be free,

Baby I still believe Oh I gotta believe I still believe I will touch you that sweet day

That you take me there Where you are (where you are)  
I still believe Whoooooa, I gotta believe I still believe I will touch you that sweet day

That you take me there Where you are, oh where you are!  
I still believe I gotta believe I still believe I'll always be waiting here

That sweet day (that sweet day, yeah!)

I still believe...I still believe...

As the song ended, the two were greeted with a roar of thunderous applause from everyone in the room. Hikari noticed that J.C., Sora, and Mimi had tears in their eyes as she and Takeru took their bows. Then turning back to Takeru, she was greeted with a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

⌠Surprise! Happy Valentine▓s Day, Hika.■ He said softly, before gently kissing her. As they quickly broke apart, she whispered, ⌠Happy Valentine▓s Day, ▒Keru■

Out of the corner of her eye, Hikari saw Mimi and Koushiro talking and apologizing to each other, and Koushiro giving Mimi a kiss on the cheek. Guess they▓ve made up again She thought. Then, her hand in Takeru▓s, the new couple walked off-stage to greet their friends.

Yamato was grinning like mad as his younger brother and Hikari walked off the stage.

⌠Nice, performance, you two!■ He said. Before either could answer, Taichi and Sora walked up behind him, giving their comments on the show. Taichi never stopped grinning; he had the same goofy face on as Yamato. Mimi and Koushiro, hand-in-hand, were right behind them

⌠Jyou took the othesr home,■ Mimi explained, ⌠Something about keeping Daisuke from killing Takeru┘.and Miyako from killing J.C.■ Everyone laughed at this comment

⌠What▓s so funny?■ J.C. asked as she and Ken came up to join the others.

⌠Nothing■

⌠Oh┘by the way, you two: loved the performance. It▓ll make a great collage!■ She grinned as she held up a digital camera. Ken snuck a sideways glance at his girlfriend.

⌠Now when did you get that thing?■ he asked. She didn▓t answer, just gave him a slight wink. Everyone laughed from the mini floor show the two put on.

⌠Well, I guess you two will really enjoy Valentine▓s Day from now on, huh?■ Taichi changed the subject, turning back to the original duo, while never loosing the grin.

⌠Oh, that reminds me┘■ Hikari began, looking straight at Yamato and Taichi, who gulped and laughed nervously at the look she was giving them┘they BOTH knew what happened when she had that look on her face, ⌠┘About this lovely ▒surprise▓ you two pulled on me┘■ 


End file.
